Core Values
by Keiser
Summary: I thought I was more when I was reborn here after 30 years back home, but I was wrong, Im just akid again, making kid mistakes, enjoying kid entertainment, and fallinging in love like a kid all over again. Too bad Im not strong enogh to protect anyone here on remnant not that I dont try, just everyone I try to help dies, Everyone. OC/Ruby eventualy
1. Prologue: And So, In Retrospect

I only own my OC

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **Prologue: And So/In Retrospect**

[| O_o |]

/|\

You know with all the anime I watched and manga/fanfiction I read, I really should never have been surprised waking up again after throwing myself in front of some girl during a bank robbery on my 30th birthday only to take somewhere between 30 and 150 bullet wounds. So despite being a Christian and believing in heaven and hell and whatnot, waking up as a newborn baby with extra appendages and instincts did not freak me out because heck man I wrote this kind of shit in middle school, MIDDLE SCHOOL! So yeah I'm now the younger of two siblings of the bear faunas family in small village build in the middle of nowhere next to the largest dumpsite I had ever seen.

Apparently several Faunus families were kept around for labor purposes but treated relatively fairly aside from the fact that if any human worker or boss feels the need they were allowed to assault Faunus workers. In the end I just decided to put up with it, I would do what they asked and when I was done I would run off to the dump to collect parts to build all the things I could and more by remembering my time as a military engineer developing new weapons in the old world was hard, at least here I'm closer to just recreating them, even if I'm doing some crazy new things with them that couldn't have been done on earth with remnant tech, It's like I'm in a video game. Even with the weapons though I'm not a fighter, I use my Aura and all and Its pretty decent, but I'm just not one to go out and get into a confrontation with the grimm, no, that's my brother.

My brother would always be the one to beg me for a cool new weapon to help him out when he goes out with our father outside of the village walls. I would always tell him that I made him his weapons for a reason and that he needs to learn to use them better rather than to keep bugging me for more. At the time mom would always step in before I got angry, dad would distract my brother by offering to take him out of the walls, and there I would be, a confused Three year old left to solve the puzzle that was my new family. To this day I wonder if I had picked up the signs and never pursued that mystery, maybe things would have been different, I mean what 3 year old has the control and capacity in Aura equal to that of a Veteran hunter?

When I was four I Finally decided to ask one night at dinner what was so different about our family, why we couldn't ever get angry. Moms eyes went wide as she dropped her fork and dad just sighed as he set his down. Dad and mom looked at each other before deciding that in order for them to answer me they had to go out of the village. Here marked the trail to my destruction, along the path I would find both the greatest of happiness, and the direst of pains, it is at the end of this that my life on remnant truly began.

We walked through the forest, my family and I, for a few hours until we reached the edge of a fairly large yet surprisingly clean river. My father set up a ring of seats for the four of us, yes my brother is here, it seems my parents decided to just come completely clean. Once we were all comfortable dad started off with 'let me tell you two a story' and so we sat and listened to one of his longest stories that he has ever told, and as mom would throw corrections in from time to time I managed to get the gist of what was going on about three quarters the way through even if my brother was totally lost. Yes we were bear Faunus, but not just any bear Faunus. We were THE bear, the special bear, we were Ursa Faunus, and we were also Grimm Faunus.

I never really knew if my brother figured it out or not because before dad could finish I was pushed to the ground only to look up and see mom hovering over me, suspended by the beowolf claws through her chest, smiling. Dad was the first to act followed instantly by my older brother, the beowolves came pouring from the woods and as I sat there holding my dying mother in my arms I knew, I knew that they were going to lose, still I couldn't bring myself to run and save myself even though I could hear my father telling me to do so. My mother though, she was smiling, even through all this she is smiling, because, . . ., because she understood! She knew! She knows how I feel, that there is no point in leaving not because I would get chased down but because what would I do after that! She knows how much I rely on them so if she knows that much what else does she know? She doesn't possibly, no, of course she does she knows everything doesn't she, well shit. Oh wait the fight right well you must understand I missed quite a few things because just as my father and brother dove into a crowd of beowolves my mom stated to tell me both the last words she ever told me and the most important conversation I ever had with a parent first or second life.

"Child, look at me" It took me a moment to notice I was being spoken to and redirect my attention to my mother.

"My boy, my baby boy. You are such a smart thing. I am so sorry that I won't be there when you grow up and find me a beautiful daughter to make your wife. Don't worry, I know that you will be fine, you have always been the strongest of us, power so great that your father and I had to lock it away. Don't let the darkness consume you my child, cast it away, only then will you achieve your true destiny. When it's all over, Promise me you will find your path in life."

My mom closed her eyes as she lifted her hand and placed her blood-soaked palm on my forehead. All the sounds were replaced by a soft, low thrum of energy that was way too quiet for me to enjoy. I realized that I had stopped paying attention to everything when moms hand slid down my face and fell into her lap leaving a streaking handprint on my face in blood. I gently laid her down and looked to the rest of my family. My brother was already dead, going by the look in his eyes I was to get no good bye from him. Dad was missing an entire arm and a leg from the knee down, but he was still alive for the moment. I calmly walked over to my brother's dead body taking note of my father's awed and scared face as well as the Grimm stopping their attack. I picked him up and carried him over to lay him next to mom. The emotions are what do it really. I was completely empty in that moment, yet I had a clear and set goal and determination. I confused the Grimm which is why they didn't attack until I had gone back and picked up my brothers weapons and leapt at them to fight back. Towards the end of the fight I felt something nasty in my chest so I remembered what mom said and forced myself to cough it all up and then threw it as hard as I could.

The fight lasted for 6 hours, dad lay on the ground dead next to mom by the time I was done.

When I got home after burying my family I found that Grimm had attacked the village. The survivors had fled but 5 children all under the age of two except for the fifth who was six, a sister of one of the other orphans. Two were human but not the siblings. And so without a second thought I started building, The Five were staying in one of the safer homes at the moment while I used all 34 years of engineering expertise to construct remnants greatest safe house. During that time I made sure that everyone had enough clean water and food to survive comfortably even, thankfully the panda girl never asked what I was feeding them, don't want to deal with that fiasco. So turns out if you cook a Grimm live it doesn't fade, but anyways we are well fed, the Five got moved into the safe house sometime around when I was supposed to turn six, and I started fighting hordes of Grimm that would come in biweekly waves. Glad I made myself my own weapons.

The hordes of Grimm as it turned out were all being led by none other than, wait, I'll let you guess, THE DARKNESS IN MY HEART! Yeah that nasty thing I threw up and chucked, well it came back and now it's like the thing in the water temple of Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time looking like a 'Grimm' (hehe) version of me and leading his own personal army. He would send waves and waves of Grimm every other week but on the nights of the full moon he would show up too, the clearer the moon the more powerful he became. The attacks continued with little variation as I skyrocketed my Aura levels to the point that I put my parents block back on just to seem normal and for the next seven years things remained the same I felt happy with the way things were at the time, I felt content. I should have known the safe house would fail me at some point.

My guess is that the fight is what garnered his attention, but all the same he had been way too late. I had defeated, shadow is what I called him cliché I know, the final wave and returned to a destroyed safe house and the bodies of the Five strewn about slaughtered. That was where he found me, sitting in front of the friends I had failed, hugging my legs to my chest, just staring, no tears, no emotion, I was just empty, blank, or even vacant, but for sure once again I had changed. Am I weak to be so vulnerable after 44 years of life? Am I Naïve to seek answers from the man who found me, I've yet to find out, but at least I get to use a little earth precognition to trust the guy since I'm found by none other than good old Uncle Qrow.

And that's how I made it here, 15 years old and throwing off the entrance numbers at Vales very own Beacon school for hunters and huntresses. After three months of Qrow convincing Ozpin that I was worth it for skewing the numbers and then scavenging the town and dump for everything I would need I'm here pretending to sleep on the airship off in a corner by myself. Despite having my eyes closed I've learned to see the world around me by overloading my human senses to draw out my more animalistic ones, which is why I have a set of homemade Bluetooth equivalent over ear noise cancelling headphones that also shift into a scouter shaped combat assistant complete with chipper female AI, I spare no expense after 20 years of this I've gotten good enough to make this goddamnit! But that's the thing I'm blasting music in my human ears which for some reason makes it so that my fuzzy ass bear ears which look kind of scruffy, hear so well my mind creates an image of everything, even on the other floors.

Which is how I heard a certain conversation about the Bee's Knees.

Oh well I'll meet them at some point best I give them a natural representation of my personality, I'll wait and meet them naturally, maybe start with Jaune. I never got around to watching the third season, wonder if he dies or not, is he a liability, maybe I shouldn't be friends with him, Nah it'll be fine.

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **Prologue: And So/In Retrospect**

[| O_o |]

/|\

Read and review


	2. Chapter 1: Adrian

I only own my OC

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **Chapter 1: Adrian**

 **Thank you to Ultima-Owner for the name for the OC Leave more reviews guys.**

[| O_o |]

/|\

(Jaune POV)

So this is it huh, Beacon academy, all that hype for throwing up in a trash can as people walk by getting a good – wait who's patting my back!

"Okay?" asked the stranger.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm good now thanks. Sorry you had to see that though." See that sounds like a good apology for hurling on a first meeting, though getting a look at the guy I can honestly say I am simultaneously at peace and greatly frightened in his presence.

I mean I'm no coward, No seriously it doesn't matter that this guy is shorter than me, dude has a half mechanical bat hanging from his hair. Not to mention the stuff is as shaggy as those two bear ears, reminds me of Ursa fur, no way though. But his eyes are like these ridiculously large innocent looking mix of black and red with a bit more red than his hair which just had red highlights. Other than the hanging bat though the guy looked like he had lived in the wilds his entire life and put his stuff together out of the ruins of a deserted city, a size too large solid black zip up hoodie under layered plate shoulder guards and a strange pair of gauntlets and chest plate made of an unknown material, same material as his knee high plate boots that looked quite intimidating by themselves if it weren't for the fact that they were over shredded and worn jeans. All the metal items, the shoulder guards and the pieces in the gauntlets and boots, were all mismatched and unpainted metals and showing frayed leather pieces. To be honest the intimidating feeling I'm getting is probably coming from his air of experience.

"I am Adrian" said the now christened Adrian as he held his hand out and shook it with Jaune's. As we continued to chat, in Adrian's case just listen, and make our way farther into the school we came across an 'explosive' argument.

"Hey Adrian, did that girl just explode?" "Looks like an accident" "Yeah, hey, wait a minute, looks like that girl needs help come on Adrian lets go see how she's doing."

"-Welcome to Beacon." Was the first thing I heard from the girl in the red hooded cloak which sent the signal right away that she was having trouble getting used to things so I forewent my usual routine and decided to go more along the lines of what Adrian did for me.

(Ruby POV)

So here I am, THE Beacon Academy, only I'm two years younger than everyone else here, and then I went and blew up in the front courtyard with some crazy girl while I was trying to stay under the radar. What was I thinking coming here so early? "Welcome to Beacon."

"Hey, you alright?"

Who was tha-"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Wait a minute, aren't you the guy who was throwing up everywhere?" way to go Rubes, just what I'm sure he wants to talk about.

"Yeah, I'm Jaune by the way, this is Adrian. Oh by the way he doesn't talk nearly as much as he listens. He's a nice guy though, helped me out once we got out of the airship. What's your name?" asked Jaune, I can already tell that me and him are gonna be good friends, so I take a look at the other guy named Adrian, and surprisingly he looks no older than I do.

"Hey Adrian How old are you?" It would be awesome to not be the youngest attendee this year after all.

"I'm not sure, somewhere between 14 and 16. I don't keep track." That Is unacceptable and sad.

"When were you born then?"

"Dio, 49th of Jel 3296. It was a few months ago." They were the same age, even if he was a bit Younger than her, surprise!

"Your 15 Adrian! You should remember stuff like that, by the way, where are we going?" "I don't know I was following you guys." "…"

"Hey sis over here I saved you a seat!" Yang called out to Ruby.

"So I guess I gotta go, see you guys later?" asked Ruby

"Sure definitely" said Jaune.

"Yeah" said Adrian before he walked back to stand next to the bow wearing girl named Blake in the back of the room. At first nothing happened, but then Adrien realized Blake was repeatedly stealing glances over at him and shifting uncomfortably.

"If I am unnerving you I will move." Adrian said in his quiet, near monotonous and emotionless voice which surprised Blake.

"NO! no, your fine, it's just- well, I'm curious what your name is. Seeing that you're brave enough to come here without hiding your ears or anything." Blake asked Adrian his name in her own roundabout manner.

"I am Adrian. I never really thought about hiding my ears, though I find that it would do more harm than good in the end. Why do you hide yours?"

"I'm afraid really, I used to be part of the White Fang but I disagreed with the violence so I quit. Now I'm scared I'll get recognized. You can at least understand where I'm coming from right?" asked Blake in a bit of desperation.

"I am not sure, I only know of this White Fang in passing and have never encountered one before. I cannot exactly sympathize with you but I respect you enough not to pity you either. As such I fully expect you to pick yourself up out of your state of self-pity that you cover by saying that the Faunus race is treated poorly or are misguided and learn to stand up to the real threat and quit shouting at some helpless sod for looking at you the wrong way. The two races are having a child's argument while the Grimm grow and prepare." Adrian lectured Blake with enough emotion to make him sound like a normal person, and make Blake speechless. It didn't matter anyway though as that was the moment that Headmaster Ozpin decided to step up to the mic.

"Ahem, excuse me. Welcome young hunters and huntresses to be, rather than go with my usual speech or the one I had planned I have had to make some accommodations due to some unforeseen circumstances. Many of you today are very talented and gifted individuals but one among you far surpasses the rest. I won't be naming any names but this individual has fought Grimm to survive practically since before you all were even thinking of joining a combat school."

"You all think that just by walking these halls, taking our classes, and graduating from my school that you will be successful huntsmen and huntresses but that not what this school is about, if it was the individual I told you about would have skipped all of it and already been a huntsmen long ago. No the purpose of my school is to train, to get better. Because we guarantee you that the Grimm don't stop, they don't let up and when it comes to a point of who is going to last the longest then many of you will wish you put more effort into your time here."

"Now while I do feel that it is necessary that you young men and women put every effort into growing and getting better I still wish you to have some fun so please enjoy your time here at Beacon Academy."

After wards Professor Goodwitch stepped up and explained the rules of the night to us.

(later on)

While everyone else was in their pajamas most everyone took notice that Adrian was still in his full gear aside from the weapons that were hanging off of his pack which were assumed to be his. As boys and some girls struck poses Adrian walked over to sit next to Blake and pulled out his book. While he was reading there next to Blake she noticed four things. His cloths were like rags, he wasn't wearing pajamas, his book was really worn out, and he had some ridiculous reading material! Seriously! 'Troubleshooting bugs in combat assistant AI a technicians guide' who reads something like that before bed on initiation night!?

Wait, forget that, why is he still in those clothes, or in them at all for that matter. "A-"

"Hey there! My names Yang! I heard you helped out my sister earlier!" "Yang~!"

""Yes I did but that was earlier, now I am reading, which I plan to continue to do. While I have come to find companionship in my friend-" " _friend?" "-_ here I Have yet to come to-"

"YOU!" "Oh god its happening again!" "Here, sign this, the Schnee dust companies are not responsible for any damages for any and all damages from the event earlier due to your own mishandling."

At this Adrian stepped up and stood in front of Weiss before doing a proper bow and everything before speaking. "I really must apologize Miss. Schnee but as an observer of that particular incident I must say that if one were to go through the Schnee dust handling contracts in regards to legality issues such as these the 'mishandling' that you so eloquently spoke about would technically have been you, waving the vial of dust around in the young frightened girls face." Adrian's speech left Weiss speechless, mouth open and sporting quite the blush that really complemented the wide eyes of the rest of the girls as he went back to his book while Weiss started to search the contract.

"Yo-You're right, how?" Weiss numbly walked back to her sleeping area.

"weeell I guess We'll go get some sleep too, see you Adrian, and …"

"Blake, Blake Beladona" at that Ruby and Yang left to go get some sleep for the night.

(omake- Why does everything have to be innuendo with you guys?)

"You see Ruby, Out there in the world is a very rare and unique Grimm that is unlike any other you see. This Grimm isn't like the other Grimm that try to destroy all of mankind but instead does the exact opposite."

"What do you mean by it does the opposite?" asked Ruby as she furrowed her brow. At this point Adrian threw his arm over Ruby's shoulders and caused Yang to tense up as he thrust his hand out to the horizon in a flamboyant manner as he continued his speech.

"You see Ruby the Grimm I'm telling you about is a very special Grimm since not only does it not hurt anyone but every time it's ever spotted it brings a new baby to be born, see? The Grimm with two backs is often sought out by women who seek his favor because if pleased he will entrust in them to carry and nurture a child for about nine to ten months after which a new baby is born."


	3. Chapter 2:Trial by Fire

I only own my OC

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **Chapter 2 part 1: Trial by Fire**

[| O_o |]

/|\

Blake and Adrian were sitting at breakfast the next morning making the most amount of small talk you could expect of the two of them. As they sat there eating in more silence than anything they were slowly joined by Yang dragging a reluctant Ruby and then Jaune as well. As they all sat there eating, trying to shake off the drowsiness, and wondering where the Nora girl gets all of her energy Ruby asked Adrian a rather curious question. One that got Blake and the rest of the gang wondering as well.

"Hey Adrian, what are the headphones for? You can obviously hear everything that's going on around you so what do they really do? Are they even playing music without being plugged into your scroll?"

"Yeah those things are kind of strange. Why would you wear head phones only on your human ears anyways?" asked Blake.

Adrian wondered how to explain for a moment before answering.

"My headphones do not need to be plugged in to my scroll because I made them and they are special. They, they overload? Yeah that's right, they overload my human sense of hearing forcing me to use my animal senses and make them grow as they would have if I had no human body parts to interfere. For example if I were to take the head phones off and put them on Yang then the required brain functions to not process the information she would gather from the headphones would not be available which would cause her to loose control. Although it would probably be fun so why not try so you can see."

As Adrian hands Yang the headphones he pulls out his scroll and starts pressing a few things on his CUSTOM TOUCH SCREEN SCROLL! But other than that Yang puts the headphones on skeptically while Ruby drools over Adrian's stuff, however as the headphones go over her ears her eyes go wide and tears pour down her face as she jumps up from the table gets down to her knees, reaches her hands to the ceiling and declares to the heavens in sudden despair

(Track on headphones playing Adrian's remake of Hello Kitty by Avril Lavinge and its spot on so no one would expect that it was actually him that sang it to entertain the kids between Grimmer attacks among other songs he remembers.)

"What, where has this song been all my life? Wait, forget that who is this? I want a copy of this song."

"First of all you may only like the song now because you heard it on MY headphones, and there's nothing I can do about that. But you won't find a copy of any of the songs on my scrolls anywhere because they are original recordings. I preformed or sung each and every one myself." Adrian said as he pulled his headphones off Yang.

Yang was imitating a fish. "But, but the, the song. It sounded, no way!" While Yang was broken everyone decided it was time to make it to their lockers to strap up. Adrian had everything he really needed to survive something like initiation but decided that for the sake of the safety of those around him he would go over his supplies again as well as check on his brothers weapon.

Where Adrian made it to the side of the lockers where his locker was located he overheard two other boys talking about Ozpin's speech from yesterday. Adrian couldn't recognize their voices but after listening for a while he managed to pick out the names Sky and Cardin Identifying the two as Sky Lark and Cardin Winchester.

"So who do you think Ozpin was kissing up to so hard yesterday that despite it all is still stuck in this ridiculous school?" "I know man if he's so good then he should just go out there and fight Grimmer to get better, it's what I would do." "Yeah I know"

 _Either their really confident or they have never really fought Grimmer before, but Cardin does bring up a good point I do wonder who Ozpin was talking about yesterday. He would have told me before basing a speech around me so it obviously wasn't me._

At that Adrian left Cardin and Sky to their own devices as he moved over to his own locker. As he opened it up he noticed first the battered machete hanging in the back, then he noticed the fresh supply of unique munitions for his specialized gauss weapons as well as a set of training rounds uniquely made to not kill even at the speeds they would fly. Third he noticed the large stash of medical supplies in a semi stuffed backpack that looks like a bulging sash, something he wasn't expecting quite yet.

After donning the medical pack and checking his ammo stores he was about to close his locker when suddenly Ruby popped up inside of his arms screaming, obviously at him but not looking away from his brother's machete. Adrian also noticed that he had, on instinct, grabbed Ruby's hand when she reached for the beaten weapon.

"I am sorry but I was not paying attention could you please repeat?"

"Ooh you! I said how could you possibly leave this poor weapon in such poor condition like this? It's like it's died!"

"It has. It will remain dead until it is needed again, it is not mine. This is the last we will speak of this Ruby, do not touch my brother's weapon, ever."

The cold and somber tone Adrian stopped Ruby's struggling and after she thought she thought about what he said she turned to the boy who still held her hand but had done so in a way to prevent any pain and bruising. Finally looking into his eyes she saw things she never felt possible from simple eye contact. In Adrian's eyes she saw strength, strength to protect, as well as strength to continue on and survive no matter what, but most of all she saw a poorly hidden, deeply rooted, shoddily denied sadness. His depression ran so thick Ruby wasn't sure if she would be able to break it by herself. She would need help and she knew two people who were just right for the job, she just needed to team up with them.

Sadly that was when Yang decided to come in "Hey you! You just met my sister so I'd appreciate it if you didn't go putting the moves on her so soon."

Here Adrian was presented with a very unique situation as with his four year old remnant level of grammar caused him great confusion for a moment which showed clearly on his face. After finally realizing what Yang meant Adrian's face went front angry and confused, to clearly embarrassed, as he released Ruby and floundered back in a rather cute display of 15 year old naivety. This however caused the girls to adorn confused looks.

"Wait if he wasn't laying moves on you Ruby what was that look for?" asked Yang.

"I did not understand what you were saying, my anger was primarily directed towards Ruby's attempts to desecrate my brother's weapon. While I may not be particularly angry at her I do not appreciate the idea of destroying my brother's weapon. I simply wish to keep it in the state it was when, we'll in this state." While Yang managed to understand Adrian's little slip, Ruby did not, so she pressed on asking him "why would you do that? Cleaning, and sharpening aren't going to destroy it you know." So with a sigh Adrian finished with "I've already said too much, you will just have to just let this one go because I will be very angry if you ever touch my brother's weapon outside of the most direct of emergency because that weapon leaving the locker is the equivalent of Vale being over run by Grimm to me."

"Wait you said you didn't understand what I said earlier but it still got a reaction out of you so did you or didn't you understand." Yang asked suddenly cutting off Ruby's acknowledgment of what Adrian said.

"It is hard to understand, I have a large vocabulary, so I know enough words and their meanings to understand most sentences. The thing is though I haven't learned any proper grammar or speech since I was four years old. That's why I talk so different." Said Adrian.

"Why didn't your parents teach you?"

 _Looks like I'll be telling them after all_ "I'll tell you two but you have to understand that I don't want this to be gossip around the school, ok." "Ok! (X2)" "my family died when I was four to some Grimm that split away and got us in the forests outside out village which was attacked by the main force. All that were left behind totaled two human toddlers, a six year old Faunus sibling sister to her newborn baby brother and one other Faunus toddler plus me. Every one who ran we assumed were hunted down because no help ever arrived and we had to relocate. I buried my family leaving my father's weapon, our family heirloom, to mark the grave. Then I buried what was left of anyone else I could find before gathering enough supplies to head out. I used my brother's machete to provide for and protect the other five from there on out, building a shelter suitable to keep them away from the Grimm that I often had to fight and bringing in food to keep us all healthy and alive. I also made sure to entertain everyone regularly to keep moral high thus avoiding even more Grimm. That's where the music comes from by the way."

"Well where are they now? You guys obviously got help right?" asked Ruby totally entranced by the story and missing the slump in Adrian's shoulders entirely, Yang however started to get worried and gripped Ruby's shoulder causing the young girl to look up at her older sister and berries taken aback by the worry on her face "what?" she asked as she looked back to Adrian only to start to worry just as her sister. Looking at Adrian at the moment was hard, like really hard. His smile was by far the most expressing, genuine, and bittersweet happy smile she had ever seen on a person ever. Coupled with his eyes that were displaying amusement, gratitude, depression, sadness, and happiness all at the same time for some reason. His slumped down defeated stance was just making it all that much more the worse! "Wha- no. NO! Don't look at me like that! Wha-*sniff*what happened to them! And don't lie to me! I'M A BIG GIRL AND I*sniff* CAN HANDLE IT! *sniff* I-I Adrian if you don't tell me so help me I promise I'll-I'll!" Ruby was practically near hysterics at this point and everyone nearby was stopped in what they were doing to watch as Yang held Ruby back from tearing into the boy with no pajamas.

When Adrian spoke to answer it was soft, and very quiet. However, as fate would have it the moment Adrian made to answer silence spread its reign across the entire locker room, everyone present heard the boy in rags' answer to the young girl's fury.

"They didn't make it. A few months ago we were attacked by some older Grimm that were trying to go after my isolated Aura, they broke into our home and killed three of the four youngest before I could do anything. In an act of desperation I unlocked a second semblance, but not before the sister received a fatal wound after watching her own brother die by trying to jump in front of the attack for her. While I was able to prevent her from receiving any more wounds I could not heal her and had no medical supplies so she died some time during the fight with the Grimm likely brought by all of the negative emotions of the event. After I calmed down and cleared the area of Grimm I was found by a huntsman that came to investigate the sudden increase of Grimm activity in the area. After a bit of convincing he got me to come here, he said it would be good for me. If that is all I believe we need to go to the cliffs."

At that Adrian closed his locker as he walked out leaving Ruby to collapse into her sisters arms. As Adrian was about to pass Yang ha turned to her and decided that he was decidedly harsh with his delivery even if there was no malice in it, it kind of just happened.

"I am … sorry. I did not mean to be so harsh."

"Huh! Oh don't worry, she did say she was ready. I know it could have been said a little better but I could tell that you were just trying to get that off your chest and didn't mean any harm to her really, BUT that doesn't mean that you're just off the hook. You're gonna have to make this up to her OK mister."

Adrian observed Yang for a moment before nodding. "Very well" and with that he continued on out to the cliff side. Once outside Adrian took a moment to notice some of the people that were out here already. _Dove, Sky, Russell, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, where's Jaune?_ Adrian noticed Jaune and Cardin were yet to arrive but knowing what was going on and knowing how to solve it were two different issues. Though a plan was starting to form, one no one would like at all but at least one he was willing to go through with. Yet planning Jaune's escape from bullying would have to wait as initiation was about to start and Oz pin has been speaking for a while something about teams that shattered Ruby's world like glass.

"-as such the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for your remaining years at Beacon. There will be one team of three so if a group comes together and you find yourselves a third member your scrolls will relay you a message whether or not the person you meet is part of your team. Now then one person to a pad, any landing strategy is acceptable but flair is always worth a few nights free from homework" "Sir!" "Bye~*wave*!"

Before anyone could say anything they were all launched one after another in quick succession with no time in between throws. In between Jaune's screaming, Yang's laughing, and Ruby's 'birdie no!' Adrian managed to regain control and turned to face the forest in his approach, _legs slightly wider than shoulders, arms spread out wide tilted down at the slightest angle. Slow movements on the approach, don't want to change position or else I'll have to use more Aura. Ozpin wants flair well I see the perfect alpha beowolf out there to land on. Looks like Yang and Blake are gonna meet in the clearing a ways northwest, and a bit further west of that I see Ruby meeting… Weiss. Well she'll have fun. Might as, oh shot did she just spear Jaune out of the sky? Yes, yes she did. My bet is on them grouping up with the Nora girl and that Ren guy, heh their already paired and they haven't even landed yet. Well here goes nothing._

As Adrian approached the canopy he shifted his body so that he was slightly lunging to the right side with his right arm raised ever so slightly and hanging out to the front while his left arm did the opposite. The second he broke through the small branches of a tree he passed he reached out and grabbed an incoming branch and swung himself under it launching himself straight through the canopy of the emerald forest as he continued to swing or occasionally hop across branches at mind numbing speeds until he reached his intended destination.

When Adrian burst into the clearing like a madman the beowolves didn't know what to do so they just sat back and watched as the blurry missile flew through the clearing and slammed down on the alpha, obliterating the once leader of the pack leaving Adrian in the center of the crater left behind. And as the dust settled Adrian stood and turned to the pack of young Grimm. At that moment the entire pack knew they were outclassed, but they had heard of the one before them. He was the one who declared war with his darkness, with his Grimm, he had declared war with the Grimm. He wasn't like the other hunters, he was different, he was, no IS a threat to the collective. That means that survival is secondary to killing this one and they all know that, so they howled as one. They did not howl their hunting howl, or even their average threat howl that would call a few nearby willing allies. No they howled to the collective to send back up, to send an army. At the end of their howl every Grimm for as far out as seven miles halted, looked to the sky and answered the collectives call.

Adrian knew what was happening. When he heard the multitudes of Grimm calls coming for miles he smiled, _that had to be at least over 20 million Grimm even considering the fact that there would be none coming from the space of Vale itself. Though people are gonna freak when the Grimm come tearing through the city ignoring everything just to get to me. Ozpin may end up calling things off but it's not gonna work if He shows up._ Adrian thought as he held his right arm out to his side as a midnight black short sword so dark it seemed to steal the light from the air around it appeared in his hand. (Nightingale blade) he held his left arm out and the same sequence occurred only this sword radiated a bright white lite that was hard to look at just above the handle and had a bronze blade lit aflame. (Dawnbreaker)

"Well guys it's action time, no defense, full throttle from the start, you know the deal. **RECKLESS CHARGE!** "

When what could very possibly be every Grimm in the entire forest started running past Yang and Blake they decided to he'll with it, initiation first, crazy Grimm later.

"So what do you think is up with the Grimm, I mean yeah see *pack of beowolves run by* their still ignoring us oh hey, we're here, and sons my sister! Hey Ruby!" "Oh hey Yang, do you know what's up with the Grimm?" "Nah, weird isn't it?" "Yeah well the other four over there are a group right now you'll be on our team. Just pick up the gold horse. But yeah they think that the Grimm were going after something, like they might be attacking the city so we were trying to contact the professors but we were told the city was fine and to continue with initiation. Apparently the Grimm are all gunning after one of the people who was launched out here with us, nobody I've asked has seen Adrian and I'm starting to worry Yang!"

Thankfully Blake stepped in at that point to save Yang as the big sister had no idea how to help little red. "Adrian is strong enough to take care of himself, after all he has been doing it for a while it seems"

"What do you mean?" "it's all everyone can talk about, how Adrian has supposedly been fighting Grimm since he was a little kid like in Ozpin's speech and that he did it while raising five other kids who couldn't protect themselves and variations of the rumor." "Oh no he's gonna be so mad! He said he didn't want people to know but now everyone knows! What do I do Yang!?" "No idea."

"Everyone quiet down!" shouted Ren as he crouched into a defensive position that everyone mirrored as they turned to face the south side of the clearing.

The first thing that came out was an Ursa, crawling with only its front paws into the clearing. Suddenly the Nightingale blade flew into the clearing as well and impaled the Ursa's head leaving the darkness blade sticking out of the ground just shy of a meter into the clearing. Following this another Ursa came out but this time only the Ursa's back could be seen aside from the flaming Dawnbreaker sticking out the top through the bear's skull as Adrian drug the thing into the clearing letting it set aflame and dissolve on his sword as he approached and retrieved the Nightingale blade. Before any reactions were made or Adrian haven't managed to lower Dawnbreaker a beowolf Alpha shot onto the clearing to his right and ran dead sprint for Ruby. On instinct Adrian threw Dawnbreaker and impaled the alpha before raising his hand in a tightly clenched fist before releasing it in a spray of mist and light shouting " **RECKLESS ABANDON!** " which caused a light white sheen of Aura to spread down and cover all eight of the other initiates before fading. As this happened the Grimm really came out of the wood works in a sense. Adrian ran to retrieve Dawnbreaker as Grimm all shapes and sizes ran into the clearing.

"EVERYONE TOGETHER!" shouted Ruby and Jaune at once causing the two groups to form semicircles of RWBY and JNPR connecting to make one unit with Adrian in the front. Once in position Adrian shifted Dawnbreaker back and pulled out one of the few things that he was proud of in its simplicity, no crazy theoretical earth tech, no video game base, just simple what material can I find to be strong enough to take damage with a capital D and still be usable in battle on a realistic setting. My answer was so great I made armor of it too, that's right I used the bones left behind from the Grimm we ate and made a super material in a chemistry experiment. But his pride is the shield. It was a simple round shield with a small crescent cut out over his fist which allowed Adrian to deliver devastating punches while using the piece. The item was actually attached to his gauntlet and could not be removed without further modifications. Adrian had added weights to it so that rather than being as light as his armor the shield would have enough weight to easily bash things as an attack despite its small size.

With Thorax (whose name honestly started as a joke) and the Nightingale blade Adrian cut into the wave of Grimm that was pouring in on both sides of the clearing at this point, effectively cutting Grimm off on one side from the teams of Initiates who have found themselves a very real trial by fire. After a good solid five minutes of fighting with everything they had while keeping themselves reigned in some of the to-be students were starting to worry.

"We need a plan to get to the cliff, I saw a tower there with a bridge we could cut them off at!" shouted Ruby

"What gave you that idea you imbecile!" "Hey! Don't talk like that to my sister!" "Guys-"

Adrian decided to step in before they made things worse "If you guys continue to allow your minds to be reigned by negative emotions such as anger, fear, and regret you will only draw more and more Grimm to our location where could otherwise take care of the ones already on our trail and then make our escape before the rest make it to the forest. As it is we are in for a fight with well over 20 million Grimm that are already on their way, I would appreciate things not being made even harder than they already are." Adrian shouted out over the commotion which efficiently stopped the fight.

"Yang! Ruby! Ren! Weiss! Watch our backs! You guys have both melee and long range weapons available simultaneously! Weiss! You in particular support the other three with those glyphs! You're the most versatile of us all so keep an eye on everyone and if anyone stats to have extra trouble give support! Blake! Switch to your pistols! Nora! Take your hammer out for now and smash any Grimm that go for you or Blake! Watch her back OK! Pyrrha! You do the same as Blake but use your rifle and let me watch your back! We need you and Blake to support Adrian so we can see if he can cut us a path to the cliff seeing as he seems to be the best fighter here by far!" Shouted Jaune out to everyone so they could take their new positions.

"Alright!" "Got it!" "Right away!" "Sure thing" "You got it!" "OK!" "Anything you say!" "Yeah!"

"What do you need me to do?"

…

Adrian didn't understand Jaune due to his grammar problem.

…

"OH carp that's right! Jaune! Adrian may have an Adult vocabulary but when it comes to grammar and other things he might as well be a four year old!" shouted Ruby

"I understood that and no Ruby that's not what I meant earlier, I am a normal 15 year old." Came the biting monotone remark from Adrian.

"Well we need to get to the cliff, you make your way there and we will follow you. We will provide support as best as we can." Jaune ordered Adrian the best he could.

"Very well." Was Adrian's late call to battle and with it all nine of the young potential Hunters and Huntresses cut a bloody swath through the Emerald Forest as if the heavens themselves had come down with a great dagger and cut a jagged laceration in Remnant through the great masses of black that would only come back together after the group had passed. They made mistakes, for sure. But for an act of total group teamwork under leadership that is not well respected for most of the where this is practically their first meeting, mistakes are to be expected ok. Occasionally Jaune or Nora would let a grim through and it would gun for their partner, more often than not Jaune, but he made up for it by always stopping them with his body unknowingly cementing a crush for him with the redhead.

The four in the back made their own mistakes. Weiss would place glyphs in the wrong places for the most part at first but after a minute or so they managed to get into rhythm with each other. Then they would let a Grimm slip through surprising either Jaune or Nora but the trees were getting thinner and light was stating to shine through, they were almost there.

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **LOL it's a CLIFFhanger get it well you don't cuz it only gets worse in the next chapter, you'll see.**


	4. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

I only own my OC

[| O_o |]

/|\

 **Chapter 2 part final: And So it Begins**

 **Now officially taking OC ideas cause I'm moving in a new direction. Give me gender, age, Weapons, Aura levels, Leader Yes or No (because Adrian is not leader material and I need a Leader), Semblance, And any other things you can think of like appearance, Try not to make any OP suggestions, I know Adrian seems OP but I try to balance him out by having him tank EVERYONES hits.**

[| O_o |]

/|\

When Adrian finally broke through the Grimm and shouted at everyone to run everyone was just so mentally exhausted that none of them even really thought about the fact that they had just started sprinting through the woods, or even took into account anyone trying to stick back to play hero. They all just ran. All nine of them came together in their run to form a large block as Adrian brought up the rear knocking out any Grimm that caught up with his heavier swings. Jaune was focusing on making sure no one tripped despite the fact that everyone else was practically running backwards the whole way. At some point everyone had shifted to their long range weapons and started firing without abandon at the Grimm on their heels. The Grimm had answered in kind by launching boarbatusks at high velocity and then propelling them off the Ursas backs effectively making cannons.

The group that would later come to be known as The Nine after the circulation of Initiation recordings from the cameras that Ozpin had bugged throughout everywhere in the forest as well as on the initiates themselves were running full sprint through the forest watching for flying boarbatusks that would burst through trees as they run blowing wooden shrapnel everywhere, bushes and tree roots that are highly viable to trip you up and leave you at the mercy of the no less than 20 million Grimm on your tail, but you are also pushing through severe exhaustion running your legs through biting pain because you know it's better than the alternative.

"17 meters, medium bush, Blake!" Jaune called out to the hidden cat Faunus as another tree exploded to the girl's rear right flank. "Watch out for that tree as it falls! 12 meters, rock, Pyrrha! 25 meters from me, fallen tree, everyone!"

As Adrian watched the others about to vault over he almost stopped for a moment before he immediately snapped back into action again. As he was running in the back he was able to see Ruby faltering and very clearly not about to make it over the fallen tree due to her exhaustion. Not skipping another beat Adrian changed his direction to intersect Ruby's and then just as Ruby made it to the tree Adrian came up behind her and picked her up into his arms as he collapsed his weapon and shield back into the space in his gauntlets. Now princess carrying Ruby who had proceeded to fall into a state of half consciousness the second she left the ground and trying to trip up any Grimm who catch up which thankfully he was being assisted now in that effort by Nora.

"Hey is that the tree line!" "Yeah! Get ready to run in the direction of the tower whichever way it may be!" shouted Adrian

As The Nine crashed through the tree line there was no breath of relief as they were too busy with the Grimm not far behind them. "There! Everyone that way run!" to the right of their exit at a decent runs distance was a large tower in the middle of the cavern connected to the forest by a stone bridge. As The Nine ran along the cliff the faster Grimm chased them from behind while the real army came in from the forest on the Initiates side like a large wall pressing down making them run even faster.

As the young teens ran from the oncoming flood of death itself Ruby managed to wake back up and realize she was in the arms of a boy she just met getting rescued. She felt conflicted about that but she's a 15 year old girl that built her own sniper-scythe to kill soulless beings of darkness, it's to be expected. As they got to the bridge Adrian started to slow down confusing the girl in his arms before he suddenly stopped on the forest side of the bridge. Ruby hated being so tired for the moment Adrian decided throw her over next to the others because after she was across he lifted his fist and punched out the bridge leaving him over with the Grimm as Ruby scrambled up to look at him.

It was that look again! The one that hurt to see. With his bittersweet smile and defeated stance. _Why would he do this? Why would he leave us here?_ Thought Ruby. Then the Grimm, an Ursa major, came up behind him and tackled him which he retaliated to by twisting around and slugging it straight in the head as the Ursa, Adrian, and all the rest of the Grimm went falling down into the cavern.

Time seemed to stand still almost as if everything were going in super slow motion like the movies they watched as kids ad all of the Grimm that had so viciously chased the two teams down continued to throw themselves off the edge of the cliff to follow their friend and savior in the hundreds of thousands. Most didn't even register Ruby's screams of agony until the scythe wielder had made to go down after the boy martyr and was stopped by her sister, the ensuing struggle in the blonde girl's arms snapped everyone out of their shock.

As everyone collected themselves they started to notice the bullheads and the airship that were making their way from the direction of the school that took a firing line position along the length of the forest cliff and as the airship docked at the top of the tower the bullheads released large anti-infantry mini-guns that were designed for clearing large groups of Grimm that were all together (like Coco's mini-gun) and fired into the masses of Grimm coming out of the forest preventing them from getting over the cliff.

As the teens stared in shock once more they were once again broken of it as they were joined by Professor Glynda Goodwitch, who promptly instructed them all to immediately board the airship without answering any questions. So, left in the dark and, at the moment, currently mourning their comrade in arms who had saved them, the two teams climbed reluctantly aboard the airship.

While the airship left to head back to the school the bullheads stayed behind and continued to attempt to cut down on the Grimm until a boarbatusks shot out and rammed straight through the engine on one of the bullheads in the center sending it spiraling down into the cavern as the Grimm attempted to leap onto its falling form. As Ruby tried to protest to the professor about how the people in the bullhead and Adrian need help, Glynda repeatedly shot her down while avoiding the topic of Adrian until necessary until finally she had had enough and decided to just answer the girl's questions.

"We need to help them!"

"The pilots of that bullhead were both trained personnel of Beacon that can handle themselves in a difficult situation, they knew the risks of this assignment came with one of them being a high probability of them dying yet they were brave enough to take this task on anyways. Rather than trampling on their bravery and sacrifice try to honor it by becoming a better huntress."

"What about Adrian?"

"Adrian made the same decision when he decided to take the initiation test, the four nation's Hunters school's all have initiation exams that expect the best of the best and are often plagued by unfortunate deaths of those who could very well be known as heroes in their own rights. So once again do not tarnish the boy's decision by throwing your life away, he meant for you to live Mrs. Rose so I expect you would follow his wish and cease your attempts to go down into that cavern." Said professor Goodwitch in a terse tone more due to her anger at her uselessness than her anger at Ruby's attempts to get the secretary to allow them down into the cavern.

As the airship landed at the school docks the eight battered and defeated looking students were greeted with the surprise of loud cheers and adulation as they exited into the arms of Beacon's medical team. As team RWBY and JNPR looked around themselves they found that they were surrounded by the entirety of Beacon's upper classmen and staff, teaching as well as the mundane, praising the two teams for their work in what had been unanimously declared Remnants hardest initiation since the beginning of the huntsman system.

Everyone from the two teams were led through the crowd by the medical staff as well as some of the more trusted teachers who were preforming crowd control. The eight silent teens were led to an isolated medical ward where the nurses ran some checks on everyone before assuring them all that they were all fine and that miraculously other than them all being low on Aura other than Jaune and the lot of them being severely exhausted that they were all perfectly fine and didn't have even a scratch or bruise to show for the whole ordeal.

At that the eight all fell asleep wherever they could in the medical ward as they had been told not to leave. Nora slept on Ren who was just laid out on the ground under the window. Pyrrha and Jaune leaned up against the cabinets and then ended up asleep on each other's shoulders. Ruby somehow climbed into the bed that Weiss was in after the Schnee had fallen asleep. Yang and Blake consented to share the other mattress despite it being meant for only one but neither really wanted the floor and in the end sharing with your comrade won out over civility.

As the teens slept Beacon's headmaster and secretary gathered with a few of the more trusted teaching staff were gathered around three active screen displays currently showing live video feeds from cameras on the equipment of three individuals that Ozpin himself had placed. On two screens were the pilots of the bullhead that crashed into the cavern, on the other is the young man that sacrificed himself earlier to save his friends, who is now using the contents of his medical bag to patch up the two fifth year students of the support program aimed to those who wish to fight Grimm but do not have the potential to become huntsmen or huntresses. Often this is because they do not have the necessary Aura capacity which is the case of the two pilots under Adrian's care.

"This will likely end up putting the boy through even more punishment given that semblance of his and his need to protect people. Now rather than just internalizing all the damage of everyone in the group he will be taking physical wounds in order to provide the other two Aura shields potent enough to prevent any damage to them as they don't have the Aura to supply themselves." Said professor Port rather seriously.

"Yes well we will need to be prepared to take care of them the moment they make it back." Ozpin said as he took everyone's attention away from the screens. "The thing is I need your opinions on where to put the boy as he would only stagnate if left on a team by himself. The boy, Adrian, has severed all of his emotions in order to repress the normal everyday negative feelings that people have that the Grimm can track. I believe it is one of the reasons behind the reaction we witnessed today from the Grimm as they haven't been able to track him for years and they must see him as a threat at this point. Which is why I need to know where to place him, so we can bring him back into the light as he has so obviously lost his."

"We could always just finally accept and call in those three and team him up with them. Who knows? Together with the other two teams they might be able to make quite formidable bonds and become quite the fighting force!" said Port.

"You couldn't possibly mean?" asked Professor Obllek before Ozpin cut in.

"Actually I quite like the idea, Glynda see if you can get the three of them here for team placements by tomorrow at 1:45 things shouldn't go any faster to require you needing to be here until then"

"But sir! Need I remind you why we have not accepted these students already! They are all well above Beacon standards and really have no need to be enrolled at all. The two have yet to even reveal an actual reason as to why they want to come here other than 'for fun'." Mrs. Goodwitch kindly interjected at the convenience of the author.

"Which is why we are pairing them up with a fourth student who has the skills to not be here, OH! Looks like he took care of the last of the Grimm, we better head out to meet him soon! But we are pairing them up with Adrian so that they can have their 'normal' school life while at the same time not being drug down by a fourth wheel below their level." Was Ports response to Glynda's complaints as they got up to head out to the cliff side to meet up with the boy who was currently scaling said cliffs with two unconscious and precariously bandaged pilots over his shoulders.

The entire way up the cliff it wasn't as obvious but as the boy got to the top and slung the first pilot over the edge, a male, and adjusting the other so she wouldn't fall off as he made his way over the top of the cliff. The amount of blood that was leaking from the boy-savior's body became quite obvious as he left a thick red smear wider than his entire torso as he drug his front across the ground. He left pools of the life liquids when he stopped to gently lay his second charge to the side before hoisting himself up.

Now at the top and standing the headmaster got a good look at the boy and could tell that the cameras did no justice to the devastation that fell upon the young man before him. In front of Ozpin was a tired boy whose face had long since gone pale and started to thin from the loss of blood that was raining down from his torn and ripped clothing as if the boy were some sort of rain cloud as the last remnants of his Aura put up a vicious fight to both replace the blood his body was losing and seal the wounds that the fluids were leaking from.

Despite it all the boy stood with a state of humble defiance in acknowledgment of his victory over the forces of evil once again. With his knees slightly bent and leaning ever so slightly back as if his legs could just randomly give at any moment his head is raised high, facing at an upward angle a little higher than the rest of his body causing him to send his gaze down to see the welcome party. His shoulders are slumped in acknowledgment of his current weakened state and his resolve to hereby accept his fate. But he still stands in defiance of all that would see him submit because he would win or he would die trying, but he would never submit.

"Congratulations Adrian on not only successfully surviving by far one of the most dangerous initiations in the history of Remnant but for successfully keeping your comrades alive as well." Said Ozpin as a few nurses approached the boy and the pilots.

"Thangs…" was all Adrian got out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and passed out into the arms of the young nurse who gave a startled cry as he fell forward with blood pouring out his mouth. When the medical staff saw the condition that Adrian was in they were about to write him off as dead anyways but were told to just dress his wounds and give him some Aura replenishing supplements before sending him off to rest with the rest of the kids that made it back from the forest with him, which they begrudgingly did.

(The next morning, Medical Ward)

Adrian had woken up a while ago, long since used to recovering from the obscene amounts of damage and Aura strain that came from fighting massive armies of Grimm. So when the others started to arouse around him he was a little unsure of what to do, ultimately he came to the decision to leave them alone and focus on modifying his shield. It wasn't until he noticed that they weren't even giving him a second glance that he started to get worried.

"Morning guys. Oh hey Adrian, hey wait a minute. ADRIAN YOU LITTLE S*** WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING FALLING OFF INTO THAT CAVERN LIKE THAT! Do you have any idea how we felt!" Yang was screaming as she shook Adrian around in the air in front of her before he slipped out and for a moment everyone got a good look on the boy's face before he bolted out the door and down the hall being chased by Yang all the way as she had missed the look on his face, the look of a scared cornered animal. As Yang's shouting started to make their way further and farther away at an alarmingly fast rate Ruby spoke up in a spooked and slightly fearful tone.

"We gotta stop her guys! She's gonna kill him at this rate, then his surviving would have been useless!"

"Well we need to find them now as they seem to be long gone, and considering the fact that we were told to stay in the room I have a feeling things are about to get very interesting the moment we get out there." Commented Blake.

"Well if we're all in agreement on going after them then I suggest we split into groups before we go rather than going alone. As another person with the feeling things are going to go wrong I suggest that us from the rook team split into our groups of two as you three stick together out there. Try and make it back here by noon I guess?" declared Jaune continuing with his great command abilities.

Back with Adrian and Yang, the two were continuing the chase through the crowded hallways of Beacon as they dodged and weaved through the masses of students, leaping up and down whole flights of stairs in two or three steps or occasionally diving out a window of a classroom after running unashamed through a teacher's class in session. At some point they had started to double over and started crossing over paths they had already ran through. Adrian knew he couldn't keep this up forever but he also really did NOT want to confront Yang, thankfully Blake had gotten separated from the rest of her group by some of the older students that had seen the initiation recording. Adrian ran and vaulted over the wall of upperclassmen before chambering over and hiding behind Blake as a flaming Yang broke though the wall of students.

"Give him here Blake."

When Yang demanded Adrian be handed over from her it set something off in her that sheet assumed to be part of her Faunus heritage. Not only did Blake refuse Yang but she also straightened up and stepped forward to confront the blond which got all the nearby students roaring, especially the males.

"No he isn't yours." Blake said in an aggressive tone as walked up confronting Yang in the middle of the circle of miscellaneous students as Adrian was long gone at this point. When they finally reached each other and we're pressing up against each other in attempt to one up the other because they knew neither had the energy to fight. Yang knew she was winning so she smirked but it immediately fell when Blake grabbed her right fun bag and yanked down, and she did it hard damn it! Yang wouldn't let that go so she retaliated in kind by grabbing Blake's left breast and pulling up as hard as she could starting a back and forth tug of war that had the entire student body around them screaming and yelling as if they were at the Vytal tournament watching two blooded hunters going at each other full tilt.

Adrian was walking through the hallway in one of the rarer less populated areas when he came across the two heavily breathing teammates of Blake as if they had either ditched her like Adrian had or they had made a run for it as a group and lost the cat girl along the way. Either way Adrian decided to approach the red member of the team when suddenly she straightened up, grabbed his sweater with one hand and pulled the other back then proceeded to slap the shit out of the poor boy.

"-you have any idea the trouble you've caused us! Not to mention how worried we were, how worried I was! I thought you were dead Adrian, Dead! Don't you ever do something like this again you hear me?!"

"ok." was all Adrian could mumble out before a class opened up to their left.

"Hey! Aren't you three supposed to be in the medical ward?"

"Oh no. Run!" shouted Ruby as she grabbed Adrian's hand and took off down the hall next to Weiss for the medical ward. "Weiss call everyone back to the room, tell them to make sure they aren't followed!" with that Weiss pulled out her scroll but before she could dial anything Adrian grabbed her hand and pulled the two girls around the corner before running up to the first classroom and kicking the door open and pulling the dumfounded heiress and scythe wielder into the ongoing class as the teacher continued to lecture in a monotone voice without missing a beat completely ignoring the three as Adrian shut the door. And coaxed the girls over to the window before pushing them out of the open one and following not soon after.

After running through the courtyard and back across to the medical wing the trio snuck into the private medical ward to find JNPR already there leaving them only to wait on BY who didn't show up for another 30 minutes. When they did finally walk in they came in looking like a total fright. Yang's hair was a mess and both of their cloths looked like they had been ripped off and put back on in the middle of a fistfight. The fistfight theory was further proven by the bruise and scratch marks all over the two of them though Blake seemed to be slowly falling back into a presentable state as time goes by while Yang still looks like she just threw down, and they both looked irritated with each other.

Oh well doesn't matter to Adrian any.

 **Read and review, sorry but I couldn't think of anything farther so this is as far as it goes for now.**


	5. Trailer: Youngling

Trailer: Youngling

This is it, I've actually gone and used that crazy henge variation to be able to go through a natural birth for the subject rather than grow another blasted test tube failure. This will be the one, I know it, I've used all the strongest genetics mixed together in a special formula for it. That kyubi brat, the uchiha boy, pein's annoying ass, and even a byakugan owner who had gone and done some ascension shot with his eyes to make them even better. It'll be worth it because I even managed to take that juubi sample and recreate a second ten-tails that I already sealed in her, the chakra exhaustion for the birth will be a bit cheaper but if I play my cards right it'll all be worth it and I won't even need a curse seal so the body will be mine for a long time.

* * *

The subject is a girl, that'll take some getting used to when I take over but more importantly the subject seemed to come frome development with the eternal mangyeko sharengan in one eye and a nine tomoed rinne sharingan/byakugan which was a glowing blue, in fact the white of the EMS eye is glowing slightly as well. I'll have to look into that. Other than that she was born with two small horn like protrusions on her forehead right along her hairline and two birth marks, a round circle on the palm of one hand and in the same spot on the other hand is a crescent moon shape as if she had the sun in one hand and the moon in the other. I remember those two brats that took down kaguya mentioning something similar, another thing to look in to.

* * *

It's been a total of about three and a half years since the last entry and they have been very productive years after summoning some teachers to beat some training into the subject on what it already had like Madra and Pein, I impacted the thing with some of the cells I've collected over the years for wood release, ice release, lava release, crystal release, and steel release in that order. All the others I tried other than the last two resulted in the subject forming bijudama and/or firing imari instead of using the particular release, not sure if that constitutes as failure or not? In the end still got the subject using lightning release and dead bone pulse by the time it was three. Lately I've been working on getting the subject to draw on the ten-tail chakra. While the thing has become an emotionless doll that will fulfill any order without question the two glaring flaws that need to be fixed are the fact that half the time I'm busy explaining what my order means and the other half I'm trying to find her because she listens to ANYONE!

* * *

No point in further pursuing body of subject, not only does its cooperation with the pseudo ten-tail prevent me from taking control of the body even by curse seal, unforeseen side-effects likely caused by the jutsu used to birth the subject in conjuction with the hormones present during a live birth, yes damn it I've become ashamed of what I did to my daughter. I know only one person I respect and trust well enough to undo the mistakes I have made with her. That's why I am writing these final messages for her to take to you old man, I'm giving up my second life, my IMMORTAL life to send her back to you. Take care of her Sarutobi, please, help her.

* * *

Its been two years since I arrived here in this strange place with the animal people. I dont think Orrochimarusama ment to send me here but either way it doesnt matter now. With the Sage state I have been able to sense these strange black Grimm creatures everyone calls them. They attack out hear at the edge of the city every once in a while and people learned after the first two or three ttacks that I wasnt just trying to get attention. It helped that I was fighting them off too.

In the end I started working for Sherryneesan and benjijiisan at the cafe. I kept my battle kimono since I havent grown much at all but I generally just wear my work uniform as a only other thing I have left of home are the sommon snakes and my msic box, but the summon snakes are all new. At least their nice.

Thats another thing I've learned while I've been here, or I'm busy learning. One day my chest started to hurt when I saw a kid crying so I asked Sherryneesan and benjijiisan what it was. Benjijiisan said it was heart burn and it would go away if I stopped eating junk food. It started happening more often in different places so I asked again and Sherryneesan had me explain what was causing it, then she got this sad look and said it was normal and that they were called emotions and feelings. she said that ever since I asked that I've been acting more and more normal and that one of these days shes gonna have to have some sort of talk with me. I don't know what she's talking about bat a talk cant be too bad.

Yesterday Sherryneesan told me that someone caled Ozpin came a while back and asked if I wanted to become a Huntress thing and Sherryneesan said that I was 'emotionally unstable', I don't know what she meant but I trust her, but it didn't matter because the Ozpin guy didn't have enough people to make my team yet anyways. That happened last year but apperantly this year he does have enough people to make a tem for me and Sherryneesan said that I was good to go too so I get to go to school and make friends, Beacon Academy here I come.


	6. Trailer: Who's a prison bitch

Trailer: Who's a prison bitch?

Prison on remnant isn't the best place to be but The Badlands Prison, with all of 7 real huntsman staff and generally guarded by Atlesian tech and the threat of 60,000 miles of Grimm infested badlands if you do escape, is by far a cut above the rest. That is why when you find out that it's really just a shabby little village without even a wall (60,000 miles!) you'd be a little under impressed. The thing about the village though is that there is one house that everyone avoids, and its been that way for the longest time.

Most of the prisoners don't remember who lives in the raggedy shack at the edge of town, but the general concensus was that Tzuzuki Akira was one scary mother fucker to have scared some of the senior prisoners so badly that even the huntsman guards all have a level of respect for her, it's as if they don't think she's a scumbag criminal like they do the rest of them. Where most of the prisoners are treated as if there is no hope for them and the guards are companionable as long as everyone is polite, you can tell that they feel genuinely sad every time her name comes up.

That's why when the call went out that Tzuzuki Akira had a letter from Henzil Ozpin of Beacon academy at the supply caravan everyone in the entire prison came to see big bad Tzuzuki collect. Only the thing is the 17 year old girl that stepped out of the shack was not wwho they had in mind. These guys had an image of fear inducing but the cute, shapely, twin-tailed cat-eared, innocent looking girl was not at all who they imagined.

As you could expect one of the young burly thugs that had recently made his way into the prison and was questioning why everyone feared the girl as it was walked up and blocked Tzuzuki's path putting a frown on her face. The young man stood a good foot and half above the girl but that didn't stop the senior prisoners and guards from calling out to him to beg for forgiveness while he still could.

"I didn't know that the 'big bad Tzuzuki' was just a cute little girl. Mabey you would be my girlfriend if I asked nicely, no?"

A wicked grin spread across Tzuzuki's face.

"Hey what are you guys complaini-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The young thug's knees went weak as Tzuzuki's grip clamped down on his manhood with an Aura enhanced strength. While the thug was about to fall to his knees in pain Tzuzuki held him up by his balls as she spoke to him.

"You seem to like these." *twist* "AHHHHHHHHH!" "HUSH!" *twist, again* "AHhhmnnnahm.." "Good, now then let me tell you something. I don't appreciate it when punks like you think they can talk trash in front of my face like that. Now unlike out in the rest of the world there aint no rules holding me back here." *RRRip*

Just like that Tzuzuki tore off the poor boys pride and joy leaving him in the toughest prison on remnant as the fifth person to get their dick ripped off by her. As the snotty crying mess of a prisoner fell to his knees, Tzuzuki calmly waked past and threw his ruined jnk over her shoulder to hit his back and land in the dirt.

"Beacon huh, Well boys it's been fun but it looks like my time here is up. Seems old Ozpin finally filled out my team."


	7. Trailer: The leader

Trailer: The leader

"Sir, we've found Miss Akira and Miss Chihebi but Mister Smith is providing quite the challenge to our locators."

"Do you want my honest or my professional opinion on the matter Glynda?"

"Please, the Professional."

"That crazy bastard is probably sprinting through The End Butt-naked for shits and giggles as we speak, In fact I'd like to place a bet, If you guys find him running around in a Grimm hotspot Naked as the day he was born, You have to do my Paperwork for a month, but if he even has a shred of clothing on I'll do the entire pile of backlog in two days' time."

"Very well sir. Alright you heard him expand the search."

"H-Hey Coco what exactly are we doing at The End? It's not exactly the kind of place people go for fun right?" asked Fox, a member of team CFVY (coffee)

"Actually that's exactly what the guy we're looking for is doing. Report says that he is likely in a highly dangerous Grimm hotspot and, wait a minute, butt-naked?" The two boys fell over laughing and even velvet giggled a little. "Ha-Ha no seriously it says that we ought to expect a streaker in the middle of a Grimm nest with no weapon." That sobered them up.

"Well damn."

As team CFVY neared the center of The End they noticed a lot of commotion to the east and the bull head was just landing in a clearing when suddenly out of nowhere what looked to be a Twenty year old guy came flying into the clearing sprinting full tilt wearing, a single sock. And he wasn't even a hunk either, of course he wasn't terrible but seriously, how the hell does a guy go on naked runs through Grimm infested forests and still have pudge. Other than that he as actually kind of cute if it weren't for the fact that he was a crazy streaker, which brings up the point that no he is not hung, but nor is he small, the problem is he has a stiff one after running naked through Grimm nests.

Velvet passed out before she even got out of the bull head which thankfully prevented the rest of team CFY from disembarking as well because as soon as the 20 year old got near the bull head he dove through the door and on top of the teens and shouted to the pilot to take off before shucking his sock, pumping it with Aura and tossing it out the door and closing it as a loud explosion accompanied with screams of Grimm were hears as the bullhead picked up and flew away.

"So not that I'm not thankful for the rescue but what were you guys doing out here?"


End file.
